


You Know Me

by CapNBiku



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNBiku/pseuds/CapNBiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve could have sworn that was the same boy he had spent a week with one summer ten years earlier. The same boy he had had his first kiss with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out what to call this one so I could post it. Have fun and enjoy!

Steve was late for football practice. He ran into the locker room and quickly changed into his gear and ran out to the field, joining his team mates. There seemed to be a new guy on the team. Steve never caught his name because any time he could hear what they were shouting at him it was always “New kid”. He also couldn’t really see his face properly through the helmet.

Training ended and they all went storming in to the locker room and in the showers. Steve was one of the last people to enter the showers. When he came out he saw the new kid, a muscular guy with brown messy hair, half way dressed. Steve decided this would be a good time to introduce himself and went to put on a clean pair of underwear and his jeans.

He walked over to the guy, who was standing with his back to Steve. Steve put a hand on his shoulder, reached out a hand waiting for a hand shake and introduced himself “Steve Rogers” as the brunet turned around.

"James" he started as he took Steve’s hand.

"Bucky?!" The blond looked at the other man in shock

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He said and grabbed his things and walked out of the locker room before Steve could realise what had just happened.

Steve could have sworn that was the same boy he had spent a week with one summer ten years earlier. The same boy he had had his first kiss with. The same boy who he had run and hid with any time his grand parents, or in Bucky’s case his parents, wanted him to do something boring. The same boy he played “show me yours and I’ll show you mine” with behind a barn. The same boy he had been in love with for years after that summer, but had never seen again. Until today. Was it really him? He hadn’t recognised the nickname Steve had given him all those years ago.

Steve saw Bucky around school and at practice, he would try to make conversation with him but he would always get shot down. There was a look in Bucky’s eyes. A look of familiarity, disgust and sadness. It wasn’t a good look on the face of the man he had once been in love with. Steve couldn’t understand why he would look like that. When he was a child he had been so happy.

Two weeks after their second first meeting at practice Steve saw Bucky in the hallway of the school. There were a lot of students running around, going through their lockers, walking to class. Bucky was standing at his locker. He looked up to catch Steve’s eyes. This time the brunet’s eyes held almost no disgust and were instead mostly just sadness. Steve changed his trajectory from his class room to Bucky.

"Hey, Buck- James!" He greeted.

"What do you want, Steve?" The disgust might not have been present in his eyes, but it surely was present in his voice.

"You know me."

"No I don’t!" Bucky nearly shouted

"Your name’s Jamen Buchanan Barnes. We met ten years ago when our parents decided on spending the summer in the middle of no where"

Bucky grabbed Steve’s shirt and threw him against the lockers “Shut up, Faggot!” He screamed. Everything went quiet. Everyone around them froze. Bucky looked furious. Were those tears in his eyes? He got a horrified look in his eyes, as if he just realised what he had done, and ran away.

Was that it? Did Bucky hate him for what they did as kids? Did he remember what they did or had someone told Bucky that Steve was gay?

Steve’s sexuality wasn’t a big secret at his school but he hadn’t had much trouble about it. Some people hated it and he could feel the looks, but it never went further than that. No one’s lining up to beat on someone who could most likely take on the whole school. His coach had been very supportive and anyone on the team who had a problem with Steve had been advised to leave.

Steve didn’t see Bucky at practice that afternoon, nor did he see him at school the next day.

Steve was walking home from school, as usual he took the route behind the school. When he rounded the corner he was met with the man. Bucky’s face was hard, he was staring at the ground.

"What do you want now? Do you want a fight?" Steve challenged.

Bucky didn’t say anything but walked closer. Steve raised his fists, prepared to fight. But the other man didn’t raise his fists, instead he just kept walking. Until Bucky had backed Steve up against the wall.

"Bu- James, what are you doing?" Steve raised his hands and put them on Bucky’s shoulders so he could hold him at arms lenght.

"I’m sorry" Bucky whispered, seemingly more to himself than to Steve.

Bucky raised his head and found Steve’s face with his eyes. Looking from his eyes, to his lips, to his eyes. The brunet looked scared. Steve kept his eyes on Bucky, lowering his guard a little.

"What are you do-" The blond started before his lips were occupied with a sloppy kiss.

"No!" He pushed Bucky away "Do you really think I want to do this efter yesterday?"

Bucky looked down again “I’m sorry! I- I remember you. I remember everything from that summer. I remember your hands, your lips, your-” The word got stuck in his throat and he swallowed it down again. “I’m sorry. I’m with you until the end of the line”

Steve let go of Bucky’s shoulders. At which the other man looked up at him again. Bucky closed the space between them and once again connected their lips. This one was more pationate. Their tongues were fighting for dominance in their mouths. They kept at it for a while, only stopping for air but quickly resuming their kissing.

Bucky felt Steve’s erection against his own and rolled his hips to get some traction.

Steve grabbed his hips and moved them away from his own “No. Not here, not like this” Steve felt a hand going down his stomach to grab his cock through his jeans. “What are you doing?”

"Like behind the barn. If you tell me to I’ll stop" Steve stayed quiet and the hand on his erection quickly met the other at the button of his pants. It got unbuttoned, the zipper unzipped and a cold hand found it’s way inside his boxers.

Steve gasped at the cold hand grabbing his dick, moving back and forth slowly.

The blond tried to hurry Bucky’s pants open so he could guide his hand in as well. He found his way in and tried to match the other man’s rythm. They found eachother’s mouths again. Hot sloppy kisses as they picked up the pace.

Steve pulled away from their kiss and pecked light kisses on the other’s jaw and down his neck.

"Steve. I’m gonna-" Bucky whined, Steve losened his grip slightly to give himself time to catch up.

He felt his orgasm closing in and tightened his grip around Bucky’s erection again. The brunet leaned his head forward to rest it on Steve’s chest.

"I’m cu- I’m cuming" Steve announced and felt the other man nod against his chest. Steve groaned with his orgasm and Bucky moaned with his seconds after.

They both pulled out their hands from the mess in the other’s pants. Steve grinned as he brought his fingers to his mouth and proceded to lick Bucky’s seed off them. “God, Steve!” the brunet blushed “You could make a guy go for round two”. Steve winked and laughed. They finished cleaning themselves up, whiping their hands on anything they could find.

"So, you done with all that shit from yesterday?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I’m not gonna push you up against any more lockers. Well- At least not while the whole school is watching" He winked. "Just make sure I have a place to sleep at your place in case my dad ever finds out"

"Of course. There’s always room for you" He gave the brunet a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I’m with you till the end if the line."

Steve grabbed his bag, gave Bucky another kiss and started walking home.

"See you tomorrow" He heard after him. He turned around and waved at the other man before he continued home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more from me, you can find all my ficlets and the fics I haven't named yet on my [tumblr](http://tumblersleftboob.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)


End file.
